


Merry Buck-Mas

by eddieandbuck



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, This is cute, buddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddieandbuck/pseuds/eddieandbuck
Summary: Buck, the human Labrador, and Christmas, Eddie's favourite holiday. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 232





	Merry Buck-Mas

**Author's Note:**

> There's literally no other way to explain this other than I love christmas and Eddie and Buck.

As soon as Thanksgiving is over, Buck is begging Bobby to let him decorate the firehouse for Christmas. At first, Bobby is confused, sure Buck has always seemed to like the holiday but he's never been this... _enlivened_ about it. Bobby remembers last year how Buck went with Eddie to take Christopher to meet Santa, seeming so happy to be involved in their family, up until Eddie informed him that he was going to surprise Chris with Shannon's arrival back into his life. For about a week after that Bobby has to deal with Buck acting like an angsty teenage son. A few days later it dawns on him that Buck is actually doing this for Eddie. Bobby compromises and tells Buck he can decorate the firehouse once it's _actually_ December. 

So, cut to December first and Buck is at the firehouse 3 hours before his shift is set to start, hauling decorations and several trees of different sizes out of his car. He wants to surprise Eddie, show him that he cares (even though Buck will probably never admit that he did this for Eddie). Mostly, Buck wants to see Eddie smile when he walks into the firehouse later in the morning. That genuine smile that makes Buck's heart stop. Or skip a beat. Or melt. Or fall out of rhythm, whatever, he's not a cardiologist, but all he knows is that when Eddie smiles like that it makes him feel emotions. Lots of emotions. Plus, they say that Christmas is a time for giving. And a time for love. And joy and laughter and whatever else that one Christmas songs says, Buck doesn't really know, but he plans on giving Eddie some love this Christmas. And by love, he does not mean by sleeping with him, not that Buck would be opposed to that, it's just there's one teeny tiny little problem with Buck's plan, and it's that Eddie actually doesn't know that Buck is madly in love with him. But with Shannon out of the picture this Christmas (as awful as Buck feels for even thinking that) he's determined to spend Christmas with those he loves, those he loves being Eddie and Christopher.

When Eddie actually arrives for week three hours later, the first thing that he notices is that Buck, being the idiot he is (lovable idiot in Eddie's opinion, but still an idiot), has roped Hen and Chimney into helping him decorate for Christmas, with the two of them hanging Christmas wreaths and tinsel from the upstairs balcony while Buck himself balanced precariously on a ladder trying to attach a photo of himself to the top of one of the larger Christmas trees he had dragged in. When questioned about that Buck had just replied _' well the top of the tree needed an angel.'_ Everybody in the 118, hell, everybody even associated with the 118 rolled their eyes at the oh so very Buck like statement. 

As soon as Buck notices Eddie's arrival, he's turning around so fast he stumbles off the ladder and lands flat on his ass on the ground. Eddie, of course, acting like the concerned boyfriend, minus actually being Buck's boyfriend, rushes over. Buck just grins up at him from the floor.

"Do you like it?!" If an excited Labrador could speak, it would sound like Buck did while questioning Eddie on his Christmas decorating skills. A look of surprises washes over Eddie's face.

"Wait, you did this for me?" Eddie asks. Buck scoffs, looking down to hide the red hue that now adorned his cheeks.

"Nooo," Buck lies, hoping the lie, and the blush, weren't obvious. "I did this for everybody. You're not the only one who like Christmas, Eddie." Buck sasses the other man. 

Eddie offers Buck his hand, which Buck of course takes, letting Eddie pull him up from his spot on the floor with ease just as the alarm sounds for a call. As Buck jogs over to the truck he thinks he'd be lying if he said the way that Eddie could pull him so easily like that didn't turn him on.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" Maddie answers the call.

"Yeah, uhh hi, um I think we might need some help out here," the caller says.

"Okay, can you tell me what's happened?" Maddie asks calmly.

"Uh, okay, yeah, well it seems there's a guy stuck headfirst down a chimney." Maddie can't help but scrunch her face up in a mixture of confusion and disbelief.

"Did you just say there's a guy stuck headfirst down a _chimney? "_

"Yeah, uh I guess the guy was trying to be Santa or something."

"Okay, I'm going to need an address. I'm sending help now, they'll be there as soon as they can ." Maddie hears the call disconnect. She sighs, shaking her head. Weird, but not the weirdest thing she's ever encountered. 

"Oh my God! Is that a fat dude stuck down a chimney!?" Buck exclaims in disbelief as they jump out of the truck. Eddie has to contain his laughter as Bobby gives him a look. Hen laughs as she and Chimney join them. 

"Sure you're still so excited about Christmas, Buckley-Diaz?" She asks, humour in her voice. It's no secret that they respond to some... amusing calls over the holiday season.

"Hell yeah!" Buck replies, eagerly. Eddie just gives her a confused look.

"Did you just combine our last names?" he asks. Hen just winks at his response. 

Eddie feels his heart rate go up. He didn't think there was such thing as a gay ESP, but now he couldn't help but panic. Eddie didn't care if Hen knew about his ~~little~~ huge crush on Buck, as someone who was openly a lesbian, she would be the last person to judge him, but Buck was also openly bisexual, so if Hen knew about his crush, then did Buck already know that Eddie liked him? Had he not reiterated any feelings back because he wasn't interested in him?

Eddie was pulled out of his gay panic by Bobby giving orders, and his attention is fully focused on the scene in front of him. Thankfully, the 118 had successfully pulled the guy, dressed as Santa, out of the chimney alive. 

"Okay, Hen. Chimney, you transport this guy to the hospital, we'll meet you back at the station," Bobby orders.

"Wait, did you say his name was Chimney?" The now rescued guy asks. Hen snorts.

"It's a nickname, If it makes you feel any better you can call me Howie, that my real name," Chimney replies, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"How'd you get that nickname? Try to crawl down a chimney as I did?" The guy asks.

"Uhh, no. That is another story for another time. We've gotta get you to the hospital ASAP. Also, it's dinner time when we get back to the station, and out Captain over there is the best chef you'll ever meet," Chimney adds, avoiding the conversation on just how exactly he got to be called Chimney. 

Once everyone is returned to the firehouse and the food cooked, Eddie flops down on an empty seat next to Buck at the table. Usually, this wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary, but today in the truck on the way back to the station Eddie decided it was time to tell Buck how he really felt about him. They say Christmas is a time for love, right? Well, Eddie thought that maybe Buck could take pity on him and at least keep him around as a friend. Plus he wanted to just make sure his gay ESP theory wasn't correct, you know, on the off chance that Buck might feel the same way. Eddie nervously wrings his hands, which catches the attention of an ever-observant Buck.

"Hey man, you good?" Buck asks with concern on his face.

"Oh, yeah, uh just bored, " Eddie replies, hoping that Buck couldn't tell he was lying. "I meant to ask you this morning," Eddie continues, averting his eyes from Buck's. "You didn't want to happen to come over for pizza and Christmas movies with me and Chris after work? You know, we thought we'd watch some classics, like 'Elf' and 'Love, Actually'. Plus Chris has been going on about when he next gets to see his Buck."

"Yeah! I mean, like of course." Buck tries not to sound too excited about Eddie's invite.

"Awesome! So I'll see you around six-ish?" Eddie, on the other hand, tries not to sound too excited about the fact Buck accepted his offer.

"I'll see you then." 

Buck and Eddie's conversation is cut short by Bobby placing a dish of food in front of Buck, who immediately helps himself to a plate full and makes a little pleased noise as he shoves a forkful of food in his mouth. Eddie tries not to blush at the sound Buck made. Perhaps it was the stupidest idea that he's ever had to invite Buck over for a movie night, Eddie thinks. It is in that exact moment that Buck also gets what is possibly the stupidest idea he's ever had. 

Whatever Eddie expected when he answered the door to Buck was not Buck wearing a giant green bow. And a red Christmas sweater with white reindeer and snowmen on it. But mostly a giant green bow. 

"Do have a tree?!" Buck asks urgently, inviting himself and wiggling his way past Eddie.

"Uh, yeah, sure. In the living room?" Eddie answers, confused, as Buck runs off into his house. "Chris, Buck is here!"

"Coming!" Chris yells from his room. Eddie can't help but smile at the excitement in his son's voice. It's been over a week since they last went to Buck's apartment and had their video game night. Eddie is still smiling as he walks off in search of where ever Buck has gone. 

When Eddie enters his living room, his confusion is doubled as he sees Buck laying down under his Christmas tree, still wearing his giant green bow. Eddie's expression changes to amusement, because the sight of Buck laying under a Christmas tree dressed as a present is quite funny, but still slightly odd. I mean, yeah, he is _Buck_ after all, he is a bit of a dork, but Eddie thought this was new, even for Buck. 

"Buck? What... exactly are you doing...?" Eddie questions him.

"I'm a present." Buck deadpan replies like it's the most obvious thing. The giant green bow did sort of give it away now. 

"Can I ask why?" Eddie questions cautiously. 

"Wellll," Buck begins, sitting up from where he was laying on the floor and turning to face Eddie. "I'm like a present, uhm your present actually, like not my body, my gift isn't like sex, or unless you want that because that's cool too, I'm down for that..." Buck blurts out. Eddie stops him, a slightly bemused look on his face.

"Buck, what exactly is the point you're trying to make here?" 

"My point is," Buck takes a breath before blurting out the rest of what he has to say in an even quicker one sentence manner. "I'mtotallyinlovewithyouEddieDiaz!"

"Hold on what?" Eddie asks, not hearing a single thing that Buck said, possibly because it didn't even sound like a language. Buck shrinks back, turning away from Eddie and automatically thinking the worst.

"I'm totally in love with you Eddie." Buck says quietly, afraid he's ruined their friendship. Eddie's quiet "oh my God" only makes his heart sink further. 

Eddie walks over to where Buck is sitting on the floor staring at one decoration on the Christmas tree in a few easy strides. He sits down next to Buck before grabbing Buck's face and forcefully pressing his lips to Buck's. Buck was not expecting that to be the outcome of this situation, as he takes a few seconds to process what is happening before he kisses Eddie back. They only break apart when Christopher's voice is heard from the doorway of the room.

"Does this mean that you two are finally boyfriends?" Christopher asks, his voice full of questioning and hope. Eddie looks at Buck.

"What do you say, Buck. Wanna be my boyfriend?" 

Buck's face lights up, a grin spreading across his lips before he nods his head eagerly.

"Good," Eddie says. "Because I want to be yours." In response, Buck quickly presses a kiss to Eddie's lips.

"Who wants hot chocolate?!" Buck asks. "I happen to know Maddie's secret recipe and it is the _best!_ " Both Eddie and Christopher nod eagerly, and Buck moves to the kitchen while Eddie moves to the TV to find Christmas movies on Netflix. 

Not five minutes later the three of them are curled up on the sofa drinking steaming mugs of hot chocolate, watching 'elf'. 

"You're the best present I could ever ask for, Buck." Eddie murmurs.

"I did mean my love as the present, not me. That made me sound like a prostitute." Buck replies. Eddie laughs in response. 

"What's a prostitute?" Christopher asks from where he is curled up on the other side of Buck. Buck laughs. 

"Your dad will tell you," Buck says with a grin. Eddie just glares at him.


End file.
